


One sided Conversation

by Marius2045



Category: Ocean's Eleven (2001)
Genre: Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-07
Updated: 2012-06-07
Packaged: 2017-11-07 05:04:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/427180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marius2045/pseuds/Marius2045
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny and Rusty from Ocean's Eleven have a conversation in front of the TV. And a Kiss...</p>
            </blockquote>





	One sided Conversation

Rusty lay sprawled over the table. His head rested on his folded arms, one hand on his chin. He watched TV and nothing or nobody seemed able to distract him.

Danny sat beside him, his eyes on the TV, but his mind was not. He thought about the big thing they had planned. Would it work? Did they have enough people? This one question stuck like glue to his head. Would they have enough men?

_'We have ten men now.'_

Rusty didn't react.

_'That's good.'_

Danny was still thinking out loud. Rusty wouldn't look up.

_'Do you think we need one more?_ '

Danny wasn't quite sure, if he'd asked Rusty or himself. No reaction. Rusty kept on watching the TV. He didn't even move.

_'You think we need one more.'_

This time he had definitely talked to Rusty but he just stared at the screen. Danny nodded more to himself than to Rusty.

_'All right, we will get one more.'_

Now Danny watched TV.

Rusty moved for the first time since this one-sided conversation had started. He sat up, turned around to Danny and grabbed his head with both hands. For a second he looked into his eyes before he leaned in and kissed him. Danny opened his eyes in surprise and took a deep breath. At least he tried to. Rusty used the chance and slid his tongue into his mouth, playfully sucking on Danny's, tasting his sweet taste. Rough and strong and manly. Like an autumn storm over the ocean.

Passion and desire swept over to Rusty and soon the kiss turned wild and hot.

Rusty was the one breaking away, Danny's head still in his hands. He looked deep in his dark, brown eyes. Danny felt like drowning right this moment, all worries blown away from his mind,

_'Shut up, will ya?'_

With this request, what wasn't a request at all, he turned away and kept on watching TV.


End file.
